iPod Challenge Part 2!
by Bribra
Summary: Stessa tagged me....so this is for her! I just picked this catergory cuz it's the the first thing that came to my mind. :


_Well…Thanks to Stessa, I now have to do this all over again! ;) Well here is my 2__nd__ iPod Tag Challenge!_

_We Will Rock You- Queen_

Troy was going for the shot.

He had ten seconds to make this. It was now or never.

He was up against the South High Whales.

"G-O –T-R-O-Y!" The cheerleaders cheered.

He jumped and threw the basketball. It was like everything happened in slow-mo.

He made it!

The Wildcat team lifted him on their shoulders and Troy was holding the trophy.

They Won!

_Freak Out-Disco Ladys_

Sharpay was grooving in time to the music.

Her 70's outfit was perfect.

It was a pink go-go doll dress and white leather boots.

She danced and she was like a freak.

Everyone was looking at her like she was the star.

She didn't care if she looked crazy, she loved every moment of it.

_4ever-The Veronicas_

Lily was going. She didn't care where.

She was sick of her parents fighting.

She was in her bright yellow beetle and she was driving to Miley's.

Jackson was the only one who could help her at this point.

She practically knocked down the door.

She ran into Jackson's arms.

She started crying.

"It's ok. Your safe here"

Jackson was stroking her hair.

They belonged there.

4ever.

_Kiss The Girl- Ashley Tisdale_

Troy walked into the mall. He was looking for the girl who had stolen his heart.

He saw her.

Her black hair was in a pony tail. She was dressed in shorts and a pink tank top with a jean jacket.

His friends told him to go for it.

He breathed in and out.

He walked towards her.

He tapped her shoulders.

She spun around and he kissed her.

Troy and Martha……

_Umbrella- Rihanna ft. Jay-z_

London was all alone. She could not understand how this could have happened.

Her dad had just died. The funeral was horrible.

Nobody knew how she felt.

Everyone told her she was stupid.

Except her father. Standing there under Lance's umbrella, she just let a single tear drop.

Lance just held her tight. They had become very close.

"You can always stand under my umbrella London."

She nodded and hugged him.

_Fur Elise- Beethoven_

Miley stood there. Waiting.

He said that he would be there for her.

Miley stood under the pouring rain for him.

"Jake…Where are you?"

Just then her cell vibrated.

**Miley…Sorry, but I have to break up with you. Your just too complicated for me. Luv, Jake.**

Miley closed her phone and threw it on the sand.

He had just broke up with her.

Miley screamed and fell to the ground and started crying.

She hated Jake Ryan…Yet she still loved him.

_Potenial Break-Up Song- Aly&A.J_

Mitchie should have known.

Shane always did the same thing.

He always said that he would come and see her…But he never did.

Caitlyn had told her not to get involved with a rock star.

But Mitchie was head-over heels for him.

She just broke up with him.

Caitlyn was right.

Rock stars sucked.

_Barracuda- Fergie_

Maddie was sick of always being known as the "Good Girl."

She always did the right thing.

She always did what she was told.

She had decided to change her image.

She got pink highlights in her hair.

She got her nose pierced.

She got a tattoo.

And when Maddie walked into the Tipton…Everything changed.

Zack ingnored her.

London didn't talk to her.

Cody was scared of her.

She was now the "Bad Girl." Just like her tattoo said.

_1,2 Step- Ciara ft. Missy Elliott_

Kelsi had let go of her fears that night.

When the beat turned on…She just lost control.

No one knew she could move like that.

She did the 1,2 Step.

The 2 Step.

You name it.

That was also the night where she won Jason's heart.

_Why Don't You Kiss Her?- Jesse McCartney_

Freddie just watched as Carly rode his bike.

They were best friends.

Nothing else.

But he wanted them to become more.

He was just so scared to make the first move.

Everyone told him that Carly liked him.

But she denied it.

He just needed to get her.

He did what he wanted to do.

He grabbed her and kissed her.

_That's it. These were better than my last ones._

_**Disclaimer: Idon't own these shows and movies or songs.**_


End file.
